<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horizon by Hillsofuhhtennessee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034323">Horizon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillsofuhhtennessee/pseuds/Hillsofuhhtennessee'>Hillsofuhhtennessee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KISS (US Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Motion Sickness, Nausea, Sickfic, Tummy rubs, Whump, ft chubby 80s gene, h/c, just sweet platonic care in general</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillsofuhhtennessee/pseuds/Hillsofuhhtennessee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene gets airsick and Eric takes care of him.  Takes place around the Lick It Up era.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a picture from the Eric Carr instagram where Gene’s sleeping in a vehicle with a scarf over his eyes, reportedly not feeling well.</p><p>Could easily switch the names and this would work just as well if not better, but I’m fond of Gene’s tender side and Eric’s sterner side and that’s a much harder dynamic to find with them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long, bumpy flight.  His head was pressed against the window, cushioned with his balled-up jacket, a scarf wrapped around his eyes like a blindfold to block out the light.  His plump lips were parted as he tried to breath slowly and steadily, but let a pained groan escape.  A deep discomfort rolled over in his belly and crawled up his throat.  He kept swallowing mouthfuls of saliva fending off the tippy nauseous feeling and trying to avoid reaching for one of the airsickness bags.  </p><p>He shifted visibly in his seat, struggling to find a comfortable position. </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“Leave me alone.”</p><p>Eric’s eyes were filled with concern from behind his fluffy cloud of hair.  </p><p>“You’re really not helping yourself like this if you’re motion sick.”</p><p>Gene slowly turned his head in his direction, seemingly glaring at him even with his eyes covered.  </p><p>“Let me be.  I’ll just sleep it off.  It’s not the end of the world.”</p><p>Eric sighed in exasperation and folded his arms.  Guess he’d have to show rather than tell him how to actually settle his stomach.  </p><p>He reached for the air vents above their heads and aimed them towards his bandmate, blowing cooler, fresher air into his face.  He could see his breath hitch and relax a little.  The cold air was welcome, especially with how warm having that scarf wrapped over his face was making him.  </p><p>The flight attendant passed by with the drink cart and Eric asked for a ginger ale.  He slowly brought it to Gene’s lips.</p><p>“Hey.  I got you some soda.  I know it’s not your favorite, but it should help take the edge off.”</p><p>Gene parted his lips and let him pour it in, letting it collect in his mouth before swallowing with a gulp.</p><p>“Little sips, little sips.  You’re in no hurry and you don’t want to swallow air.  That’s just going to make you bloated and feel worse.”</p><p>He sighed and slowed his pace, only taking in little soda at a time.  It was painfully slow for him, but he wasn’t exactly eager to get anything down anyways.  </p><p>“Now, did you eat anything before the flight?”</p><p>He nodded.  Of course he wouldn’t turn down food.</p><p>“...Did you eat a lot?”</p><p>He hesitated, then nodded again. He’d gorged himself on airport snacks, bored at the terminal and trying to avoid the need for actual airplane food as much as he could.  </p><p>“Gene, you need to stop doing that.  You shouldn’t fly on an empty stomach but stuffing your face with that fatty crap you love is worse.  It just makes you feel sicker.”</p><p>Eric paused for a moment, then placed a hand on Gene’s soft, flabby middle.</p><p>“Don’t touch me.”</p><p>“If you don’t want to feel like a water balloon half full of melted ice cream, you’re going to let me rub your belly.  It’ll help you digest all that junk you ate and calm your system down a bit.”</p><p>He opened his mouth to protest, but shut it.  It wasn’t worth it.  </p><p>Gene had been slowly putting on weight since Eric first met him, hardly surprising given his disdain for exercise and near addiction to sweets.  Eric’s fingers traced big circles into the soft mound of his chubby tummy, applying gentle pressure and listening for groans of discomfort and relief, slowly centering in around his navel.  Extra attention was paid to kneading his sides and soothing the cramps spreading through them, as well as gently massaging his swollen upper belly to loosen the trapped carbonation and help him digest that heavy airport binge.  He muffled a belch as the soda bubbles rose up his throat.  Gene didn’t protest after his initial reluctance.  Tactile touch just felt so good to his upset stomach, he didn’t care if being doted on like this was a bit humiliating.  He was still swallowing a sick, nauseous feeling and couldn’t think straight, but it was a good distraction and brought him a little comfort.</p><p>“Hey Geno, check it out, we’re flying over Tokyo Disney!”</p><p>He pulled the scarf down and looked out the window.  They were still over the ocean.  </p><p>“Hey, what the hell was that?”</p><p>“Figured it would make you look.  You really need something stable to look at if you want to get over this.  The horizon line works great.  It’ll be hard for you to sleep anyways until you get your stomach under control.”</p><p>Gene groaned, still squinting as he recovered from the sudden light.</p><p>“Maybe we can look for shapes in the clouds to pass the time?  That’ll give you a good distraction until you feel a bit better.”</p><p>It was a childish idea, but sounded good with how he could barely think coherently.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>